


L Word's: Life & Love~

by Phichit_chu1



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phichit_chu1/pseuds/Phichit_chu1
Summary: This is a story on how Yuri and Victor's friendship turned as Lovers.Warning this fanfic is about Boy x Boy so if your not comfortable with it don't read.P.s there may be homophobic moments.(im not a homophobic so don't worry. i just wrote this because it happens a lot.)This is a story on how Yuri & Victor confess there feelings to each other and once the word spreads around many people try there best to separate the two.Victor swore that no matter what happened no one would take Yuri away from him. Until one day Yuri was sent back to his old town Tailand.





	

** Yuri's Pov  **

** \-------------------------------------------------------------- **

**_I don't know how to begin this. there's no proper way to start, but for us this is the most important story._ **

**_These are the most important pieces of our lives, right here in this story._ **

**_it's a story about how easily i got wrapped up into someone's arms. This may sound very cheesy and sure i know you will make fun of me but go ahead i don't mind._ **

**_This? This is the story on how Victor Nikiforov stole my heart and showed me what life and love is.~_ **

**_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Thanksgiving was over and Christmas was just around the corner. which also meant that Victor's birthday was around the corner as well. i have been thinking about this for awhile but i wasn't sure what exactly to give him as a Christmas/ birthday present. i have been looking around and trying to see what he would like but its really complicated. i want to get him something that will let him know how much he means to me and how grateful i am after everything he has done for me. he helped me so much and whenever i had the littlest faith he was always there giving me the faith i needed. he had more faith in me then i did myself. i really appreciate it a lot, i really do. sometimes i get those times where i just want to give up on everything but for some reason Victor knows when I'm not myself and he just well, he just knows when to cheer me up.

now the main reason why i would like to get Victor's present before his birthday is because he is going back to Russia to spend Christmas with his family. to be honest they don't really celebrate Christmas but they have there own little party. since Victor was leaving back to Russia it meant i wouldn't see him for awhile and well he wasn't returning back till New year's Eve. he was leaving by the end of this week so i had to think really fast on what should i get him before its to late!

"Yuri! lets go relax in the hot springs!" and there he was Victor Nikiforov age 27 soon turning 28. yep Victor was something indeed. I'm Yuri, Yuri Katsuki and I'm 24 years old. yeah Victor is older then me but he's only 4 years older then me. Victor may be older then me but he had this personality that i have never seen before! he was like a god!

"hey Yuri! are you okay?" he started waving his hand in front of me and well i should stop now because i know how he gets when I'm not paying attention to him.

"oh I'm sorry Victor i didn't mean to worry you" he hugged me and smiled looking at me with that teasing look as always.  

"its okay Yuri but come on lets go!" he held my hand and dragged me to the hot baths. Yep my family owns a hot springs resort and i have to say Victor was deeply obsessed with our hot springs. he loved them so much that he would always go in the bath everyday and stay there for awhile. i didn't mind really. well actually no one in my family minded at all. everyone loved Victor. he always brought life around and he would always try his best to make everyone happy but what every body loved about him the most was his surprises. the way he would surprise me and everyone else was just fascinating. 

"Victor calm down!" Victor stopped then looked at me. 

"Yuri can we take a bath and then walk around in Hasetsu especially the carnival! please!" Victor gave me these puppy eyes in which reminded me about my own little fluff. Victor~.

"fine fine we will go" i looked at him and smiled.

"Really?! thank you so much Yuri!" he went ahead inside the bath and began to smile happily. as usual Victor was always his happy self. in fact now that i think about it, i have actually never seen Victor's dark side. i wonder how he would act. the thought gave me the chills and i have to say that if Victor were to ever feel bad it would really affect him a lot.

"Yuri" i felt a poke on my forehead and it was "Victor!!!!" i yelled and blushed of course Victor was naked!

"Yuri come relax. you seem to be thinking so much" Victor pulled me in and putted me next to him. 

"um I'm sorry" i began to go under water hiding in embarrassment till i suddenly feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"now now there's no need to be embarrassed Yuri" Victor lifted me up and hugged me. i felt the warmth of his body and he was warm. really warm. the warmth if his body made me feel sleepy which caused me to slowly start falling asleep.

"sleepy head" he wrapped a towel around me and carried me to my room. at that moment i felt so weak. i tried to keep my eyes open but my weakened body just didn't allow me to.

i was placed in _'our'_  bed. yeah me and Victor shared the same bed and room, but if something were to ever happen he could always go back to his room but he decided to move in my room. Victor placed me on the bed but he made sure to put double blankets on me so i wouldn't catch a cold since i fell asleep without putting any clothes on.

it was 8:25 pm and once i woke up i began to panic. once i saw the time on my phone i quickly got up and putted on some clothes then ran to the kitchen to see if my mom knew where Victor has gone off to.

"Mom!" as i ran i had so many things in mind. Victor wanted to go to the Carnival and the first thing i do is fall asleep. just perfect!

"Yuri what's wrong?" my mother was making some pork cutlet bowls and it seemed like i have startled her because some powder seemed to have fallen onto the ground. 

"Have you seen Victor!?" once i asked she smiled widely as if she knew i was going to ask about him.

"oh he will be back soon. he's just helping your farther bring the supplies for the business" i breathed heavily as in relief. 

"Thanks mom and sorry for worrying you" i helped her out with making the pork cutlet bowls since she taught me how to cook them. i didn't only know how to make pork cutlet bowls, i also knew how to make a bunch of other things.

after me and my mother made the food for the customers who were coming to over to eat i heard the door bell ring. i thought it was just some more customers coming in but it wasn't like that. it was Victor coming in with some boxes and my father was behind him as well.

i knew well it was Victor because people began to say hi to him and as always Victor would always say hi back with happiness. He came in the kitchen and placed the boxes in the closet. he helped my father place them as well and i was really grateful of him to be helping with the business. he didn't have to do it but he did it by his own will. 

"Yuri!" he hugged me and smiled happily. he said thanks to my mother and father for allowing him to stay and for everything they have done for him. yep that's our Victor alright.

"Mom. Dad. I'm heading to the Carnival since i promised Victor i was going to go with him" i smiled at my parents then at Victor.

"yes dear and oh i heard J.J is going to be having a concert there tonight and Minako is going to be there performing since they asked her if she could be one of the Dancers. We would go and watch but we have so many costumers to attend and i was wondering if you could go and watch her for us please?" my mom didn't even have to ask because she knew i was going to go anyways.

Minako-sensei has always supported me. she always cheered me up whenever i was down. of course i would go watch her dance. she's my favorite dancer to be honest. 

"Oh~ she's going to be performing! i can't wait to see her! Yuri we should go before people take the best seats come on!" Victor grabbed my hand and waved at my parents. my parents just smiled in happiness. 

Victor was such in a rush that i felt like i was going to trip. finally after all that pulling and almost falling moments, we made it to the location on where the concert would be taking place. There were a few people but soon it began to get crowded. finally once the time came the lights of the stage began to shine bright. i looked around and i have to say this place was filled with people! 

Victor held my hand and smiled. "i don't want you getting lost Yuri so don't let go of my hand okay" as Victor spoke with that teasingly voice i began to blush madly. 

finally JJ appeared on staged and he had some black glowing clothes on. i saw Minako-sensei and me and Victor cheered for her. we shouted out her name and she seemed to have notice and smiled happily and winked at us. JJ began to sing his theme song and everyone began to clap.

   

_"Now, i rule the world and the starry sky, spreading above~"_

Everyone began to move left to right slowly as the song began.

_"i never give up even if the night should fall, always do my best~ i look in the mirror, the king looks back at me~"_

_"i can rule the world, JJ just follow me, i will break the walls Now look at me~"_

_"fools will be the blind side of the enemy, this is who i am, just remember me, I'm the king JJ, no one defeats me~"_

_"this is who i am baby, just follow me off the ground, and all the beauty's in his hands, now i can reach the stars, and i will show you how~"_

the way Minako-Sensei was dancing was totally amazing. everyone kept on whistling and screaming. it was really loud and of course very exciting.

_"whenever you feel standalone never shed a tear, if you always smile on face you'll will make it through the rain, i'll never give in how high the mountains rise, keep looking ahead, i look in the mirror king looks back on me~"_

_"i can change the world JJ just follow me, catch me if you can and look at me, i'm brave enough to fight the enemies~"_

_"this is who i am just remember me, I'm king JJ no one can stop me, this is who i am baby~"_

_"just follow me we are on top on the whole universe, now i can reach the stars, and i will show you how~"_

me and Victor looked at each other in surprise because we couldn't believe that Minako-sensei and JJ (Jean Jacques) were so close that they made the ending part into a romantic/inspiring dance.

_"i never give up even if the night should fall, always do my best, i look in the mirror the king smiles at me~"_

once the song finished JJ and Minako were close together and they both laughed in happiness. me and Victor were screaming like idiots. not just for Minako but for JJ also. 

"that was amazing! don't you think so Yuri!" Victor smiled happily and laughed excitingly.

"definitely Victor" Victor hugged me tightly and smiled happily. once we got out of the crowd we went ahead and walked around from store to store. basically we were supposed to meet up with Minako but it seems like she is going out with J.J. to eat. 

Now while me and Victor came across this Jewelry store. we both went inside quickly looking at some jewelry they had. it seemed like me and Victor had the same thought in mind. we came across threw some rings and once we saw some gold rings we both said "AMAZING!!!!" we looked at each other and laughed.

"you like that ring Yuri?" once Victor asked me i blushed. "yes i do. how about you Victor?" he looked at me and his eyes were shining bright. i knew Victor loved that ring and that's when i realized that i now know what to get him as a birthday/Christmas present.

"i love it Yuri!" we both smiled at each other and then decided to go out and get something to eat because well we haven't eaten in the whole day and we had a huge appetite coming ahead of us. 

"Yuri want to eat a pork cutlet bowl?" if my eyes were able to turn into hearts, i bet you that they would have definitely turned into hearts.

"Yes! of course now come lets head back to the resort to eat some!" now instead of Victor dragging me, i was the one dragging him now. i have to say today was the best and i hope it continues to be like this especially with Victor~

** End of Yuri's Pov **

** ______________________________________________ **

** Victor's Pov **

**_I don't know how to begin this. there's no proper way to start, but for us this is the most important story._ **

**_These are the most important pieces of our lives, right here in this story._ **

**_it's a story about how someone can really mean a lot to you. someone who you are risking to do anything for that you wont even have the time to do the things you would like to do._ **

**_This? This is the story on how Yuri katsuki became my whole world and reminded me the two L words: Life & Love.~_ **

**_________________________________________ **

It was finally December, which meant Yuri's birthday just passed and would you believe me if i told you that i didn't give him anything for his birthday. i'm really upset at myself for not getting him anything but honestly i wasn't really sure what to get him. i wanted to get him something that would let him know, he means the world to me. Yuri was very special to me and i wanted to give him something that would let him know that he means the world to me. if i wanted to give Yuri his present i better do it quick because soon i'm heading back to Russia to spend Christmas with my parents. we didn't actually celebrate Christmas but we always threw a party because well my birthday was actually on Christmas.

I'm actually excited to head back to Russia to see my parents but at the same time i wasn't. i was going to miss Yuri, and i just don't mean by missing him a little bit. i was actually going to miss him a lot. Yuri is a person that looses confidence easily. he would also let himself down very easily and i have to say, i really hate it when Yuri isn't himself. it actually makes me feel bad as well. i don't feel bad for pity. i feel bad because i feel like i didn't try hard enough to support him. here's the thing that always brings me off guard about him. whenever i think on how to help Yuri with every problem he has, it seems like he could tell that i'm actually concerned about him. he always strokes my cheek and tells me not to worry so much. Yuri really was one special little person.

"Hey Yuri! let's go relax a bit in the hot springs!" i'm Victor, Victor Nikiforov and im 27 years old soon turning 28. my little piggy over there is Yuri, Yuri katsuki and he recently turned 24. 

i looked at Yuri and i noticed that Yuri was daydreaming. i went up to him and waved my hand in front of him to see if i could get his attention.

"i-i'm sorry Victor. i didn't mean to worry you" as Yuri spoke i went ahead to hug because come on. Yuri was so god damn adorable!

"it's alright Yuri but come on let's go" i held his hand and went to the hot springs. i have to be honest i love Yuri's family hot springs. they were amazing! i would always be in the hot spring for a long time and i assume that i would have been told something but it seems like it wasn't like that. Yuri's parents didn't mind how long i took. in fact whenever they saw me they would always tell thank you for everything i have done for them. i got along with everyone there and i loved everyone as a second family.

"Victor calm down there's no need to rush" i stopped and turned around to look at Yuri.

"Yuri after we take a bath can we walk around Hasetsu and head to the Carnival later. Please?" in case if Yuri said no i gave him the puppy eyes look. i knew that Yuri couldn't resist saying no especially when it came to doing the puppy eyes look.

"fine fine we will go" he rolled his eyes then giggled looking at me.

"Really?! thank you so much Yuri" i went ahead inside the bath and it was very relaxing. i thought Yuri got in hut then i see him lost in thought again. i got up and went up to him poking his forehead. before i could reach my towel i heard Yuri yell out my name.

"Victor!!!" i took a good look at Yuri's face and i have to say he was starting to turn very red. i was a bit worried to be honest because it really isn't often that i catch Yuri thinking a lot. 

"come Yuri let's relax. you seem to have a lot in mind today" i pulled him inside the bath and he sat beside me.

"i-i'm sorry" there it goes again. he apologized again only this time he began to go under water almost as if he was embarrassed. i wrapped my arms around him trying to calm him down.

"now now there's no need to be embarrassed Yuri" i lifted Yuri up and hugged him tightly. to be honest he didn't really have much warmth in his body and it seems like the warmth of my body made him feel sleepy. his body slowly started to heat up and then i realize he was fast asleep.

"heh sleepy head~" i quickly wrapped a towel around me and then i wrapped one around Yuri. i carried him and took him to our room. i recently moved to Yuri's room and i have to say it was the best idea. i get to see when he falls asleep and he sleeps like a little baby.

i was going to dress Yuri up but i decided not to because i didn't want him to feel any more nervous then he was. instead i put two blankets over him so that he wouldn't catch a cold. once i made sure Yuri was warm i went ahead and putted some clothes on. i didn't put my Pajama's because i was going to help Yuri's parents out. i knew they needed help because it's December and December they get the most customers because its the coldest time of the year.

i headed downstairs and saw Yuri's father. "Victor im sorry to interrupt you but can you help me pick up the supplies and bring them back to the resort" he smiled at me and i smiled back happily.

"yes of course Mr. Katsuki" we headed out and he went to the driver's side since he was going to drive i went to the other side. we putted on our seat belts and once we were ready we took off. i checked my phone to see what time it was and it was 5:30 pm. no wonder it was starting to get dark.

i looked out the window and began to start thinking what to get for Yuri as birthday gift but now that i think about it, instead of just giving it to him as a birthday gift. i will make it as a Christmas gift as well. i want to get him something that he will remember me by. that's how the rest of that afternoon went. just thinking about what to get for Yuri as Christmas/birthday present.

"alright Victor we are here." he got off and i did to then i saw that we were in front of a big building. it was just any simple building. it was a high class building. just by walking inside the building i could feel the peaceful atmosphere. 

"are you guys here to pick up the packages for the hot springs resort" the person who spoke was a guy and he spoke to us calmly. i have to admit, this made me feel very welcomed.

"yes. thats us." Yuri's father went ahead to the desk and signed the papers.

"yes now right this way" the guy leaded us to a big garage. the garage had many boxes and they were all organized. i saw the section of the packages for the hot springs and they were so many. 

"oh dear you guys definitely have many packages today. i will send a crew to help you load them to you truck" the guy went running back and then by the minute the crew he was talking about came and began to take a few boxes and started to place them on the truck.

"thank you so much Victor for coming to help me" i smiled and i could see that he was really tired.

"hey how about you take a rest. i will drive back to the resort" i patted his back and smiled.

"really? thank you Victor i owe you one" he went ahead and went inside then i made sure that the truck was locked. after that i went inside and put my seat belt on. Yuri's father smiled at me and i smiled back. i began to drive and i have to say it was really getting dark now.

we arrived at the resort around 9:00 pm. we began to unload the truck and i just followed where Yuri's father was going. we went inside the kitchen and i found myself taking the lead. everyone said hi to me and i said hi back. i went inside the kitchen and saw Yuri. i quickly placed the boxes in the closet and then hugged Yuri "Yuri!" 

"Mom. Dad. im going to go to the Carnival since i promised Victor i was going go with him" as always Yuri gave them that cute smile of his.

"yes dear and oh i heard J.J is going be having a concert there tonight. oh and also Minako is going to be performing since they asked her if she could be one of the dancers. we would go and watch but unfortunately we have so many customers to attend and i was wondering if you could watch her dance. please Yuri" i knew Yuri wasn't going to say no because well Yuri would do anything for those he loved.

"Oh! she is going to be performing! i can't wait to see her performance! come on Yuri we should go before the best seats are taken!" i grabbed Yuri's  hand and then i waved at his parents. they smiled at me with happiness and i smile back with happiness as well.

i felt Yuri almost tripping but i made sure not to let him fall. once we got to place where the concert would be held we saw that there weren't as many people but well that's how all concerts begin. once the time came it got extremely crowded. everyone started to cheer when the lights of the stage began to shine bright and faced the stage. 

it was really crowded, to crowded~. i held Yuri's hand and smiled at him "i don't want you getting lost Yuri so don't let go of my hand okay" Yuri looked at me with those shining bright eyes of his but then i saw that his cheeks were starting to turn bright red. 

it didnt really take long for J.J to appear and of course once J.J see's his fans he gives them all this teasingly smirk. he was wearing some black glowing clothes. they weren't bad to be honest. they actually suited the stage colors. once me and Yuri spotted Minako we both began to cheer like crazy. we shouted out her name loudly and she seemed to have noticed us. we could tell that she did because she looked at our way and gave us a bright smile and a wink. once J.J began to sing everyone began to clap. the song he was singing was his theme song.

  _"Now, i rule the world and the starry sky, spreading above~"_

once the song began everyone started to move left to right slowly. me and Yuri also moved left to right but we found ourselves giggling threw it as little kids.

_"i never give up even if the night should fall, always do my best~ i look in the mirror, the king looks back at me~"_

_"i can rule the world, JJ just follow me, i will break the walls Now look at me~"_

_"fools will be the blind side of the enemy, this is who i am, just remember me, I'm the king JJ, no one defeats me~"_

_"this is who i am baby, just follow me off the ground, and all the beauty's in his hands, now i can reach the stars, and i will show you how~"_

the way Minako was dancing was totally amazing!~ everyone kept on whistling and screaming. it was really loud. it didn't even seem like concert. it seemed more as a New Year's party.

_"whenever you feel standalone never shed a tear, if you always smile on face you'll will make it through the rain, i'll never give in how high the mountains rise, keep looking ahead, i look in the mirror king looks back on me~"_

_"i can change the world JJ just follow me, catch me if you can and look at me, i'm brave enough to fight the enemies~"_

_"this is who i am just remember me, I'm king JJ no one can stop me, this is who i am baby~"_

_"just follow me we are on top on the whole universe, now i can reach the stars, and i will show you how~"_

Meand Yuri looked at each other in surprise because we couldn't believe that Minako and J.J (p.s Jean Jacques) were so close to each other that they made the ending seem Romantic/ Inspiring. 

 _"i never give up even if the night should fall, always do my best, i look in the mirror the king smiles at me~"_   

once the song finished Minako and J.J were close together and they were both laughing in happiness. Me and Yuri continued to scream like idiots but this time we were only screaming just for Minako, we were also screaming out for J.J as well.

"that was amazing! don't you think so Yuri!" i smiled happily and laughed like a complete dork but honestly being around Yuri made me feel like i could be like myself.

"definitely Victor!" i hugged Yuri tightly and i could feel him smile in happiness. once we got out of the crowd we began to go from store to store. we were actually supposed to meet Minako but it seems like she was going out to eat with J.J.

now while we were walking we seemed to notice a jewelry store and we both went running inside the Jewelry store. we began to look around and once we came across to some golden rings we both yelled out "AMAZING!" we looked at each other and laughed.

"Yuri do you like that Ring?" his cheeks started to turn red as i asked him.

"yes i do! how about you Victor?" once Yuri gave me the answer i now knew what to give him as a Christmas/Birthday present. 

"i love it Yuri!" we both started to smile like a fool and then we headed out. im pretty sure Yuri was hungry at this moment and i know he hasn't eaten anything in the whole day.

"hey Yuri want a Pork Cutlet Bowl?" i could by Yuri's eyes that he definitely wanted one right now.

"Yes! of course now come let's head back to the resort to eat some!" i realized that instead of me dragging Yuri, he was the one dragging me now and i have to admit, it's been awhile since i have felt this much happiness. yeah Yuri was definitely the one i wanted to keep in my life. Yuri was pretty damn special~.

** End of Victor's Pov **

**Victor:**   ** _Hi! ^~^ in this story there will be long chapters. Why? well each chapter will always have Yuri's and my Pov in them._**

**_Yuri: Victor your not supposed to be telling them that._ **

**_Mango: its alright you guys and thank you Victor._ **

**_Victor: no problem!_ **

**_Yuri: we hope you enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 2 ^~^_ **

**_Victor: bye! see you soon! woof woof!~_ **

 


End file.
